


The Happiest She's Ever Been

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it's still Supercorp'd asf, F/F, Gen, Krypton, Krypton descriptions, Lena is away on a business trip, So don't hate me, Talk of Krypton, graphic depictions of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Alura "Lulu" Danvers gets a visit from her grandmother, cousin, and aunt all in one day. It's the best!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El, Kara Danvers & OFC, Kara Danvers & OMC, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, OFC & Jamie Sawyer Danvers
Series: More Than The Luthor Name [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267574
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	The Happiest She's Ever Been

Little Alura was the happiest child of her entire class. Probably even the whole world, she reasoned. She had every reason to be happy! Every night, after she came home from being SUPERGIRL, her Mama would kiss Mommy and then duck into Alura’s room to tuck her in just that extra bit tighter.

It made Alura giggle in her sleep, and she would sigh happily. She was safe.

But today she wasn’t sleeping! No! Not right now anyway. Alura squirmed in her seat on the bus, ready to get home already. She was only one stop away though, she had been counting! She was so excited, ‘cause today Aunt Alex, Jamie, and baby Ella were coming over for a day of play with Mama and Alura and baby Cal.

Well, Alura reasoned they weren’t actually babies anymore. But they were younger than her ‘n’ Jamie, so it meant something! 

The only thing that would have made it better would be if Mommy Lena was here. Unfortunately though, she was away on a business trip. Alura giggled at the memory of Lena saying goodbye to Cal and her with a kiss, and then making Alura promise that she’d help to take care of things, ‘cause she was such a big girl.

Alura would prove her right.

“Alura? Miss Danvers?” The bus driver called out. “It’s your stop.”

“Oh right! Thanks Miss Lizzie!” Alura hopped up with a laugh, grabbing her backpack and running down the aisle. She jumped up in the air just in time as one of the second graders tried to trip her. “MEANIE HEAD ALERT!” Alura rang out the alarm as she said goodbye to the bus driver.

“You’re pretty good at catching the meanies, aren’t you kid?” Miss Lizzie asked with a grin.

“It’s my job.” Alura said calmly, shrugging with a grin. “Bye Miss Lizzie!” She ran off the bus without waiting for a response. She squealed as she saw who was waiting for her outside the bus at its stop.

It was Nana Alura! “Hi Nana!” Alura shouted. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Arg-Argo!” She gasped happily, wrapping her arms around the Kryptonian leader’s legs.

“I was, but then I thought _maybe _there was a little girl and boy who could use some company!” Alura the First said with a smile. “What do you think, was I right? Can I spend some time with you and Cal?”__

__“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!” Little Alura sang out as they walked back to the house. “Today’s gonna be the best day ever! Nana, did you know that Aunt Alex and Jamie and Baby Ella are coming over today, too?!” She asked eagerly._ _

__“I sure did.” That was part of the reason she’d come, after all. Lena was worried what would happen to her poor house if Kara and Alex were left to supervise all the children by themselves._ _

__Alura looked up at her namesake. “Nana, did Mommy ask you to come? Did she say hi to me?!” She demanded eagerly. She was so perceptive, sometimes. It was beautiful, both a blessing and a curse, to have such a bright child._ _

__“That is right,” Alura the older said with a smile. “She called me and said, ‘Help! Little Alura is going to make a huge mess!’” she teased._ _

__“She didn’t!” Alura the younger half-asked, gasping. “I told Mommy that I would help her!!”_ _

__“She knows, little one.” Alura laughed as they turned into the driveway. “She didn’t really say that. Just said hello to her precious children.” Alura grinned._ _

__“Good.” Alura sighed, obviously as relieved as a child could be over such matters. “Look! Aunt Alex is already here!” Alura beamed up at her Nana. “So Jamie must be too.” She realised, running ahead and practically ripping the door off in her effort to get it open. “Mama! Lemme in please! I want to see my best friend!”_ _

__Alura the older laughed softly behind her hand, watching Kara come to the door using her x-ray vision. Kara who, much to the distress of her child, was also laughing. “Hey kiddo, how was school?” Kara picked up a squirming kid._ _

__“Good, everything’s fine Mamaaaaa. Let me go see Jamie!” Alura whined, giggling as she was covered in lipstick from kisses._ _

__“No incidents on the bus?” Kara didn’t move a muscle._ _

__“Well, someone tried to trip me! But I jumped up like you taught me.” Alura restlessly settled in her mother’s arms._ _

__The older, Kryptonian Alura walked into the house, passing the younger Alura and her mother/Alura Sr.’s daughter. “Good evening, Kara. Lena requested I supervise you today.” Both of the Aluras had a twinkle in their eye at this statement._ _

__“Alright, go see Jamie. She’s in the playroom with the babies,” Kara gave her daughter one last kiss before setting her down. “Jeju, it’s great to see you, but… really, what are you doing here?” she asked her mother in amazement. “You were in the middle of fighting for justice against some other planet weren’t you? Intergalatic slavery rights?” Kara struggled to remember._ _

__“I can do all that here.” Alura shrugged easily. “My family is more important— Lena told me you’d need the help.” The mother gave her daughter a grin. “Is she right or not?”_ _

__Kara blushed lightly. “Maybe…”_ _

__“Alright then. I’m already here, at any rate.” Alura replied. “I’ll go put my bags in the guest room, zhao. Then I’ll be in the playroom with the children.” She stated._ _

__Kara nodded, smiling brightly as she hugged her mother. “Love you. Thank you Jeju.” she murmured._ _

__“Always, little one.” Alura responded. She kissed Kara’s cheek before moving through the living room, stopping to say hello to Alex, and putting up her stuff. Once that was done, Alura Sr made her way to the playroom._ _

__“Nana, look! Jamie’s here!” Alura the younger shouted happily. “We’re playing dolls, do you want to play _with_ us?” she asked._ _

__“Of course I do.” Alura smiled, nodding her head as she greeted Jamie softly. Though technically Alura Sr wasn’t related to Jamie in any way, Alex and Maggie both allowed for Jamie to choose a name for Alura. She had chosen Nonna._ _

__“Hi Nonna!” Jamie chirped. “Did you enjoy your time on Argo this time?” she asked politely._ _

__“Indeed I did. It’s always nice to make my people happy.” Alura responded, shrugging slightly as she sat down on the floor with the children._ _

__“Nana,” Alura asked. “Are we royalty? Are you the Queen of Argo City?”_ _

__“No, darling, not exactly. Well, in a way— I was the leader of Krypton, along with Zor-El, your grandfather.” Her grandmother explained. “And I remain one of the leaders of Argo, but I’m not Queen… Although your mother was almost a princess, herself. She could have been that if Krypton had survived.”_ _

__Alura gaped at her grandmother. “Mama was a princess? What’s that make me?” She asked eagerly._ _

__“That makes you the best little princess ever,” Alura Sr answered, grinning. “And you, Jamie, would be a Lady— if you’d been born to Alex and Maggie on Krypton.” Sure, that was simplifying things, but that was fine. These were children, after all._ _

__Alura Sr settled back against the wall of the playroom, watching contentedly as the two little girls squealed. “I want to play princesses instead, Jamie.” The little Alura announced, turning to her cousin._ _

__“Good idea! Or we could ask Nonna for stories ‘bout Krypton!” Jamie said convincingly. “I bet there was lots more to know. And we should know everything about Krypton, especially you — _Princess!”__ _

__“YES! Good idea, Jamie. Nana, please? We’ll listen quietly. I mean, unless we have questions. Which we will, ‘cause we love to ask questions—“ Alura Junior started to ramble, much like her Mama Kara._ _

__“Of course I can tell you about Krypton.” The former leader of Krypton interrupted, chuckling at the excitement in the two girls. “Alura, sweetie, why don’t you go and get your Mama? I’m sure she’d like telling you about Krypton as well.” She suggested._ _

__“Good idea, yes ma’am.” Alura answered obediently, jumping up to get her mother and Aunt Alex. They returned a few minutes later._ _

__“What’re we doing in here, Lu? I thought Nana was taking care of you while me and Alex talked.” Kara asked, confused._ _

__“She is, but we’re talking ‘bout Krypton, Princess Mama.” Alura giggled, pulling gently until her mother sat down and then Lulu sat down in her mother’s lap._ _

__“Princess Mama, huh? I could get used to that.” Kara laughed, squeezing her daughter into a hug. “Alright, so we’re talking Krypton huh? Sounds do-able.” Kara murmured, her eyes sprinkled with tears at the thought of her beloved, lost planet._ _

__Alex sat down in a rocking chair, and allowed Jamie to sit in her lap as well. “This will be interesting, it’s been a while since you and I talked about Krypton, Kara.” Alex commented eagerly, running a hand through her short red hair._ _

__“Too long.” Kara agreed softly. “Alright, Jeju, you start us off.” She encouraged Alura as she continued snuggling into little Lu._ _

__“Where do I begin?” Alura asked, though her question was aimed at the children._ _

__Jamie and Lu shared a look. “I want to know about Krypton’s sun.” Jamie stated. “You guys never mention it other than it gave Aunt Kara her powers when she came to Earth.” she shrugged._ _

__“I want to know about the flowers!” Lu insisted. “Mama says they were prettiest ever.”_ _

__Alura Sr shared a look with the two other adults. Alex pulled Jamie closer. “I’m not sure, chica. That’s a loaded question… Maybe we should start with the flowers?” she suggested. Jamie pouted, but nodded._ _

__Kara took a deep breath, feeling herself levitate slightly, Alura still in her lap. “Mama? What’s wrong?” Alura noticed how tight her mama was holding her._ _

__“Nothing, _zhao_. I’m sorry.” Kara loosened her grip, and forced herself to float back downward onto the ground. “Mama was lost in thought for a minute.” She promised._ _

__“Flowers?” Lulu persisted._ _

__“This sounds like a job for one of the holograms I brought with me.” Alura commented, smiling as she pulled it out from her pocket. “Let’s begin with Kara’s favourite, lumerias.” Alura suggested, pushing a few buttons on her holographic pad before the design was pulled up. She used her hand to grab it, lifting the x-ray picture up and showing it to the girls._ _

__“Kara had hundreds of these in a garden on Krypton. It lit half the town when she plucked them all at once.” Alura chuckled at the memory, and the fact that, when she looked up, Kara was just as mesmerized at the sight of the lumerias._ _

__“I thought they’d all died out on Krypton,” Kara murmured. “But when I went to Argo…” she smiled at the memory of seeing all the lumerias in memoriam of her in her mother’s house._ _

__“Argo has lum’rias? Mama, I want one.” Little Alura told her mother determinedly, giggling as she was tickled in the stomach._ _

__“Maybe I can bring you some next time I come, daughter, little one. You too, of course, Jamie.” Alura suggested._ _

__Alex made a face of feigned hurt. “And then there’s me, left home alone while my family goes on Christmas vacation. I’m hurt.” She deadpanned._ _

__“Oh, hush, Alexandra. You know I would not forget you.” Alura chuckled._ _

__“Yeah, mama, hush.” Jamie squealed as Alex derailed the conversation by tickling the girl._ _

__“You hush.” Alex retorted, grinning._ _

__“Hey, hey Mama?” Lulu asked, looking up at her mother from her perch still in Kara’s lap._ _

__“Yeah baby?” Kara murmured, brushing her hair back._ _

__“I love you.” Alura announced. “I’m sorry you’re not a Krypton princess but I’m really, really glad you’re my Princess Mama.”_ _

__Kara hid her tears in her daughter’s hair. “Me too, love. Me too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
